The Wicked Witch of the West
by LovinJackson
Summary: Brotherhood AU. Caleb Reaves finds himself litrally stuck in a dangerous situation with only Joshua Sawyer to depend on.
1. Buried Alive?

**Wicked Witch of the West**

**Author:** Tara aka LovinJackson

**Summary:** Brotherhood AU. Caleb Reaves gets stuck litrally in a dangerous situation with only Joshua Sawyer to depend on.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Supernatural or the Brotherhood unfortunately :P but i like to borrow them from time to time :P

**Authors Notes:** Hey I'm back again :D and yes with another shot at a Brotherhood story hehe. what can i say? I just cant get enough of Caleb and this time i thought i would even take a shot at writing Josh because slowly over time the guy has been getting under my skin and now i really kinda like him hehe (Tidia and Ridley's fault for giving him more layers hehe) Anyways this has been in my mind for a long time now and after annoying writers block it finally got completed last night. I hope you enjoy it and i hope i did okay with Josh ... sorry Joshua :P The Winchester boys will make an appearance at the end :)

I also wanted to let you know that i have created a website of my very own hehe. It only took me ages to find one i could actually work out how to work but i did it and it has all my stories there plus a page for downloadable links to all my music videos. Plus i have some pages there of my favourite writers including the Brotherhood, GaelicSpirit and Angelustatt. Anyways here's the address spelt out for you ... **http:(doubleslash) tara494(dot)googlepages(dot)com/** Or you can go to my profile and i will have the link there :)

Okay now that i have bored you enough with this long authors note i'll let you get to the first chapter of this little story ... I hope its okay hehe ...

* * *

**Wicked Witch of the West**

**Chapter 1. Buried Alive?**

It was deadly silent save for the ominous creaking. _Where the hell was he and what the hell had happened_ were the first two questions that came to his scattered mind. His body felt numb and he felt like he had a mountain of dust and dirt in his lungs. It hurt to cough but he couldn't stop himself from doing just that.

Opening his eyes the hunter panicked for a couple of seconds. Thoughts that he had gone blind filtered through his mind until his muddled brain realized that it wasn't his eyes that were the problem but the fact that wherever he was it was pitch black. _Huh, wasn__'__t that a Vin Diesel movie_ he thought in passing.

He needed to concentrate and he needed to get up. What he really needed was some light. Coughing again the hunter patted himself down, searching his pockets with shaky hands for a small flashlight he was sure he kept in his jacket especially for these moments. Finally he found the elusive object in his inside jacket pocket and pulled it out and clicked it on. Light spilled from the flashlight and he closed his eyes against the sudden onslaught. When he reopened his eyes he blinked a few times waiting for them to adjust to the new light.

The sudden feeling of being buried alive came over him when he saw that he was surrounded by earth walls and what looked like wooden beams. He coughed again, this time feeling his chest constrict with the effort, causing his breath to hitch and a coughing fit to attack. He couldn't breathe and he really, really tried to control himself but the lack of air reaching his lungs was causing his body to panic. Tears formed in his eyes as the coughing fit continued but started coming to an end. He started breathing slowly in and out to get a handle on himself. He didn't do panic so he needed to calm the fuck down.

Once he felt a little more stable he wiped a dirty jacket sleeve across his eyes to rid his them of the coughing induced tears. Damn. What the hell mess had he gotten himself into now? Wherever he was it was starting to get very closed in. He didn't exactly suffer from claustrophobia but the thought of being buried alive freaked him out just a bit. He had made it clear to everyone he knew that if he were to bite the dust then he wanted to be cremated, definitely not buried. For a start how many stories were there out there of people being accidentally buried alive. Then there was the whole earth bound spirit with unfinished business to worry about. No he had made it clear under no uncertain terms that he was to be cremated. In fact he didn't know a hunter that wouldn't want the same. If you were a hunter you knew too much about the other side to want anything else.

Damn. He needed to take his mind away from these depressing thoughts. He hoped he wouldn't have to worry about that for a long time and if he was indeed buried alive now then he was sure there was a good reason behind it. Well maybe not a good reason but an explainable reason at least. He rolled his eyes at his own wandering thoughts.

"Concentrate Reaves." He ground out, causing a few more coughs to annoy him.

A thought occurred to him. If he was buried under the ground maybe he was running out of air. Maybe that's why he was having trouble concentrating. What was that called? Hypothermia … no that was when you froze. Hy … hypoxia. Yes that was it. Maybe he was already suffering from hypoxia. Didn't that bring on euphoria? God damn it he needed to concentrate!

Caleb shone his flashlight around the small space he found himself in. For one, he realized he wasn't exactly buried underground. There was splintered wood and what looked like broken caved on floorboards that happened to be the reason for his confined space. Where ever he was, the space seemed smaller than what it had been moments ago but then Caleb thought that it might be only his imagination. He tried to make sure he kept his breathing calm as he searched his surroundings. He lifted his flashlight up and shone it behind him, straining his head and eyes so he could see. There was another body behind him about ten feet away from where he was laying. The person was unmoving and Caleb moved the light to where he assumed the person's head was and groaned when the person's face came into view.

The unconscious person was non other than Joshua Sawyer. Why out of every possible person did he have to be stuck buried under whatever with Joshua? Then again he thought that really he wouldn't want to have Dean or Sam in this predicament with him. Those boys found enough trouble all by themselves. They didn't need his help to find trouble. And just why did he find himself in this predicament? Fucking Joshua. The older hunter was as good as anyone to blame this on. Joshua's intel wasn't always the most reliable only this time the man had gotten mixed up in the shit as much as Caleb had which was a change. Caleb almost laughed when he saw the condition of the blonde hunter's designer clothes. The man was gonna be pissed.

Caleb sighed and then thought he would try to call out to the other hunter. "Sawyer!" he grimaced as his throat felt like it was being scraped. He felt like he had eaten a mouthful of splinters and his voice didn't sound much better.

"Damn it Josh," he called as loud as he could without feeling like hi throat was on fire. He couldn't stop the cough that attacked him again. He needed to move. He tried to turn onto his side only to suddenly to be engulfed in a fiery pain in his legs. "Ahh!!" he cried out as his body was no longer numb but a crippling pain felt from his thighs. The throbbing pain was unrelenting and Caleb was deadly afraid that he was going to pass out.

He reached down as far as he could without sitting up and the tips of his fingers came into contact with splintered wood. Shining the flashlight towards his legs he saw that his predicament was worse than what he had originally thought. A wooden support beam had split in half, the bottom half pinning his legs to the ground. Now that the numbness had left his body he could feel the painful pressure on his legs.

"Oh God," he ground out in pain and threw his head back against the ground, the pain of his head connecting with the ground nothing compared to what was felt below his waste. This was not good. This was so not good. His breathing was coming in pants now as his body tried to combat the pain that was coming down to just a painful throb.

He stretched his head back to look at Joshua who still seemed out cold. He swallowed thickly as he had the sudden urge to be sick. There was no way he was throwing up while he was pinned to the spot. That wouldn't be pleasant for anyone. "Josh!"

Joshua remained unresponsive which only made Caleb's frustration rise to a whole new level. "Joshua … I swear … to god …"

Caleb looked next to him and felt along the ground for something that he could throw at the annoyingly unresponsive hunter. He fingers closed around a small wooden statue. It would have to do. He looked back as well as he could at Joshua and threw the statue. Caleb relaxed his head to a more normal and comfortable position, Joshua's grunt from where the statue hit him alerting the injured man that he had hit his target.

Caleb took a calming breath. The air seemed thinner. "Josh!" He heard movement from Joshua's direction. He lazily swiped at a light sheen of sweat settling on his forehead. "Come on Sawyer, wake the fuck up!" he growled. He tried to look back, in doing so jarring his body. He couldn't contain the scream that erupted from his sore throat. His harsh breathing was interrupted by painful coughs and he could see black dots appearing in front of his eyes. He wasn't going to be able to prevent it this time. He could feel darkness encroaching and this time he didn't fight it.

TBC ...

* * *

Okay so how was that? Do you want more? Let me know :D I love hearing from you. Oh and i would also like to say that i have a non Brotherhood story coming along soon ... it still has a bit of work to be done on it yet but its getting there :) Thanks for reading :) 

Tara x0x


	2. Mr Glass Half Empty

**Chapter 2. Mr. Glass Half Empty**

A pained scream jolted him into semi-awareness. He brought a hand to his stomach to rub at a sore spot. "God," he grumbled as he fought his way to consciousness. It felt like something had fallen on his head. Something heavy and as he opened his eyes he realized that maybe he wasn't too far off with that assumption.

He was shrouded in darkness but he could see a small light coming from his right. Joshua brought his hand up to his forehead and made a disgusted face at the sticky blood and dirt that was caked to his face. He felt around the front of his head and eventually found the cause of his bleeding. He seemed to have a nasty cut accompanied with a lump right on his hairline. The air was thick with dirt and dust and Joshua fought the urge to cough up a lung.

His memories started coming back to him in a rush. He had been in Los Angeles on business and since he was in the area had been asked to check out a local haunted house that was in disrepair. From what he had been told by his hunting contact it was a simple enough job just an old abandoned haunted house that wasn't really bothering anyone. That was up until recently when the word somehow got out to the local kids that the ghost of old Mr. Fawkner was hanging about. Joshua would never understand how rummaging through an old rundown house in search of ghosts appealed to kids. If they only knew the real story they probably wouldn't leave their houses.

Once he had arrived and entered the old two story house Joshua had found it more difficult than he usually did to find the spirits remains. His contact had been positive the remains were in the house but they had proved more elusive than normal. He had searched the both floors thoroughly before coming up with nothing more than frustration at his waste of time. Just as he had been about to give up his cell phone had started ringing. It had been Reaves. The psychic was in the area and as much as Joshua didn't want to stick around the old house any longer he couldn't chance that eventually some kids might be hurt so he had half asked half suggested that the younger hunter come by the house.

Caleb had stopped by and found the door to the basement that Joshua had somehow missed. In his defense it had been hidden behind a massive heavy bookcase. He had followed Reaves down the stairs that made him extremely uncomfortable with their creaks and groans.They had just salted and burned the corpse when the ground had began to shake. An Earthquake. God, he remembered now. Of all times for an earthquake to happen it was when he was standing in the deep basement of an old decrepit house.

Did Caleb just attract bad luck?

"Shit." He cursed as he realized that he hadn't heard anything from the other hunter. He sat up quickly and then realized that maybe that hadn't been such a good idea as his head began to spin widely, almost causing him to bring up his lunch. He managed to keep from throwing up and when his head decided it'd had enough spinning he turned towards where he could see the light.

The light source was from a small flashlight that was lying discarded next to the still form of Caleb Reaves. "Shit." He swore again and wiped the dirt out his eyes. Caleb looked to be unconscious from what Joshua could see.

Joshua got to his knees and rested his hands on the filthy floor for a moment to get his bearings. It looked like the house had caved in on top of them. The basement before the earthquake had been little more than dirt clay walls and wooden support beams that had been supporting the house. The space they were in now was a lot smaller than what he remembered the basement being.

Joshua looked up above him and saw that something that made him pale considerably. He had been saved from a portion of the house crushing him by a wooden beam that had obviously gotten caught on something. He couldn't believe his luck in the midst of all the bad luck.

He heard a groan and remembered the fallen hunter. Collecting himself, Joshua crawled over to Caleb. What he saw put him in a state of shock for a few moments. The psychic hadn't been as lucky as he had. The younger man had managed to get himself pinned underneath one of the support beams that had collapsed. It was identical to the one that had saved him from being crushed.

Joshua picked up Caleb's discarded flashlight and pointed it towards the offending wood. From what he could see Caleb was pinned across his thighs. The wooden beam looked thick and heavy and it brought him back to the question of _did Caleb just attract bad luck?_

Joshua ran a dirty hand over his face as he tried to decide what to do about their current dilemma. He had no idea how bad Caleb was hurt for one so he guessed that should be his first bit of business. The blonde hunter shuffled over closer to where Caleb's legs were trapped. He didn't see any blood but then he might not know if he had a bleeding injury until the beam was lifted and if he had no-way to get out of the hole they had landed themselves in then Caleb could quite possibly bleed out. If he let that happen he would be dead so many times over he didn't even want to think about it. Mackland would want to kill him not to mention Dean and Sam but especially Dean. Hell, John would probably come out of the hiding he'd been in for the last six months and kill him all over again, plus he didn't exactly want the psychic to die either. The guy might be annoying and infuriating at times and even with the shaky past the two hunters had Joshua would never want the younger man to die.

Joshua shook himself out of his morbid thoughts. Caleb wasn't going to die. Joshua was quite capable of getting them out of this mess. He shone the light at Caleb's face and was relieved to see that there was no obvious signs of injury on that part of the mans body. He ghosted his hands over the rest of Caleb's body to make sure that he wasn't injured anywhere else. Finding no sign of injury Joshua brought his focus back up to Caleb's face and thought that he should try to wake the psychic.

Joshua leaned forward and over the prone hunter and lightly slapped Caleb's cheek. "Reaves." Caleb frowned in response, a pained puff of breath escaping from his lips. "Come on Reaves, this is no time for a nap."

"Huh." Caleb swiped at Joshua's hands.

"Caleb."

"Josh." Caleb croaked as consciousness came back to him. With consciousness came the pressure on his legs. "What happened?" he squinted up at the light shining in his eyes from the flashlight. "Dude, get that damn light out of my eyes!"

Joshua was quick to move the flashlights beam out of the other hunter's eyes. "It's Joshua and what do you remember?"

"Joshua …" Caleb mumbled and turned his head away from him.

"Hey!" Joshua snapped when Caleb seem to loose concentration. "What do you remember, _Damien_?" he purposely used Dean's nickname for the psychic to get a rise out of him. He didn't like the sound of Caleb's breathing and he couldn't tell whether it was because of a hidden injury or whether the hunter was just trying to cope with the pain of his more obvious injury.

"It's Caleb." Caleb panted. All kinds of terrifying thoughts were running through his mind. The pain in his legs was receding but Caleb wasn't sure was more reassuring, the pain or just the pressure. At least with the pain he was feeling something. What if he was paralyzed? He was a hunter, he couldn't be paralyzed.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Joshua asked in an irritated tone when the psychic seemed to drift off into his own thoughts.

"I … umm … I think I hit the back of my head." Caleb muttered, reaching up to feel the back of his head where he could feel a goose egg had already formed.

"No wonder I couldn't find any other injuries. Head injuries wouldn't make much difference with a hard head like yours."

"Haha …" he sniped before a flare of pain radiated from where his legs were trapped. Okay so the feeling wasn't totally gone. Hadn't he just surmised that pain was a good thing? "… shit."

A sudden look of concern crossed the blonde hunter's fine features. "Are you okay?"

"Sawyer, I am … p-pinned to the ground by a heavy ass piece of wood with … probably the whole house on t-top of that." Caleb pointed out. The air seemed to be getting thinner. "How do you think I am?"

"You remember the house then?" Joshua asked as he stood up as far as he could, leaving him still bent at the waist. Caleb wasn't the only one who was finding the air a little thin. He needed to find them a way out plus it looked like it was going to be up to him to get Caleb out of his predicament.

"Yeah," Caleb rasped, breathing harder. "Earthquake?"

"I believe so."

Caleb sighed. "This … this is why I never wanted to live in L.A. Oh … and this is so the last time I decide to play nice and help you out."

Joshua looked down at Caleb. "You can not be seriously blaming me for this whole mess. It's a natural disaster, genius."

"You're a natural disaster."

"Shut up Reaves, we need all the air we can get."

"Then stop breathing so much."

Joshua rolled his eyes but continued his search. He walked over to where he had been lying when he had woken up. Holding the end of the flashlight with his mouth Joshua started moving away some of the loose debris. He smiled in relief when he came across what he had been hoping to find. "I can see the bottom of the stairs." He called excitedly as he pulled away more debris accidentally causing more to fall down into their little space, kicking up dust and dirt making Joshua cough.

With a hand covering his mouth Joshua turned back to Caleb who hadn't spoken in a bit. His eyes were closed. "Oh no you don't, wake up Reaves." Joshua coaxed as he made his way back to the injured man. He placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder and gave it a shake. Caleb gasped as his eyes snapped open. "What happened?"

"I found the stairs."

"Good."

"Yeah, well maybe," Joshua agreed.

"Maybe? What's … that's supposed to mean Mr. Glass Half Empty?" Caleb tried to shift again which only caused him to groan.

"You okay?"

"I'm just peachy." Caleb snapped. "Have you … have you tried your cell?"

"My cell …"

"Yeah you know that little fancy ass communication device you carry around."

"I know what you meant." Joshua grumbled as he pulled out the forgotten phone, slightly embarrassed that he hadn't thought to call someone. "No Signal. Where's your phone?"

Joshua watched as Caleb reached into jean pocket, with a trembling hand, just above where the wooden beam was crushing into his leg. The psychic looked pale but was sweating. He didn't look good. He took the phone from Caleb's hand and flipped it open giving a frustrated sigh when it wasn't any more promising than his. "Damn it!"

"That doesn't sound…aghh…good." Caleb found himself almost drifting again as the thick air and the painful pressure on his legs was making it hard to concentrate.

"I always thought you were brilliant Reaves." Joshua replied sarcastically and then looked thoughtful as he studied Caleb's predicament. "How heavy is that thing?"

Caleb looked at him as if he had gone mad. "Heavy." He grunted. "Feels like the whole house is on top of me."

"If I tried to lift it off you do you think you could slide out from under it?"

For a few moments heavy breathing was his only answer. Caleb appeared to be contemplating it. "I think so." He finally replied.

"You think so?"

"What do you want me to say Dude?"

"A little more confidence wouldn't be so terrible."

"This coming from Mr. Negative?"

"Yes or no Reaves."

"Just get it over with." Caleb grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Joshua stood as much as he could in the cramped space. Honestly he wasn't sure whether he could lift the beam pinning Caleb to the ground but he knew he had to try something because Caleb wasn't looking too good. Joshua had also been beginning to think about the possibility of aftershocks. He couldn't be sure how big the earthquake had been but it was enough to entomb them under the old house. The house hadnt looked in the best condition before the quake so it was hard to tell how big the earthquake had to of been to cause this much destruction.

Now that he was about to get the job done Joshua was able to admit to himself at least that he wasn't sure whether he was doing the right thing but he wasn't comfortable with leaving the younger hunter pinned to the ground god knows what damage being done to his legs. He just hoped that what he was about to do wouldn't damage them further.

He turned back to Caleb and shone the light at him earning him an irritated glare through his ragged breathing.

"Dude, will you just get this over and done with. You're thinking too much."

Joshua rolled his eyes. "Unlike you and the two brats I find that rushing into to things without thought leads to trouble."

"Joshua …" It wasn't exactly a plea but the psychics tone didn't hold its usual bite and made Joshua even more determined to get the guy out of this mess.

"Okay, okay." Joshua dropped the flashlight on the ground. The light in their confined space dimmed quite a bit but not enough that Joshua couldn't work with it. He turned around to the wooden beam and placed his hands on it. The damn thing looked strong and heavy. He placed his hands on the underside of the wood and tested it. A choked whimper was drawn from the man at his feet and Joshua realised that they were probably only going to get one shot at this and it wasn't something he or Caleb could afford for him to screw up.

"What…what the fuck are you doing Sawyer?" Caleb growled. The slight change in pressure on his leg had not been pleasant.

Joshua took a calming breath. "This is going to hurt …"

"No shit."

"On the count of three then." Joshua stood with his feet slightly more apart to steady himself for the heavy lifting and then bent his knees slightly because the last thing he needed to do was throw his back out.

"One … two …" Joshua began lifting the beam, not waiting for the third count.

* * *

It feels good to be able to post this almost straight away :D I love being able to post fast :D I hope everyone liked this chapter :D as always review and let me know ... pretty please :D Have a great weekend people :D

Tara x0x


	3. Going for Help

**Authors Note:** Hey guys ... its been a busy weekend for me posting wise hehe. I hope you continue to like this one ...

* * *

**Chapter 3. Going for help**

The onslaught of blood rushing through his lower extremities came sooner that Caleb was expecting bringing with them a blinding pain as the pressure was released. He cried out as the pain almost overwhelmed him. It was consuming but somewhere in the back of his mind behind the onset of pain was the knowledge that he had to move back and out from under the beam that was only being supported by Sawyers arms. Eyes squeezed tightly shut and breathing hard through his nose Caleb used the dirty ground to try and pull himself free. He automatically went to use his legs to help but found that he couldn't move, either of them. Panic raced through him as he realised that his legs were going to be of no use. Desperate to move now before the beam came crashing down. Caleb used all the upper strength he could muster to pull his body away from Joshua and his load.

Joshua wasn't surprised to have heard the scream of agony as soon as the wood had been lifted but he didn't have the time to worry about that because it was taking all his concentration and strength to keep the wood from falling from his grasp right back on Caleb. His muscles were burning and straining and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold the beam up. He was starting to sweat with the effort but he was relieved to hear Caleb moving. Joshua risked a glance down at wear Caleb had been and was relieved to see that all that was left was a trail of blood. Now that he was sure that Caleb was out of harms way his body automatically gave into the relief it craved and he dropped the support beam to the ground with a loud bang.

He realised the mistake he had made as soon as the wood hit the ground. The impact brought down debris and parts of the floorboards from above down on them in a rain of dust. Joshua brought his arms up and covered his head as he ducked to the ground. He grunted in pain when something hard crashed on top of him before it suddenly all stopped.

Silence settled over the area and Joshua risked looking out from the cover of his arms. There was dust particles in the air getting in his airway causing him to cough. He was covered in dust and little bits of splintered wood. He could hear creaking and something crashing to the ground that made him flinch and that's when he noticed something else. He could hear the traffic. He glanced up quickly. Part of the caved in first floor had fallen away leaving a jagged hole. The basement was deep enough but it wouldn't take much for him to climb out using some of the fallen house as leverage. Caleb was another matter. He wasn't sure he would be able to climb out carrying the psychic.

He looked back to where Caleb was laying motionless "Caleb!" he scrambled over to the injured hunter pulling fallen debris away from his prone body. The man was filthy and Joshua briefly realized that he must look just as bad. So much for the brand new shirt he had been wearing. He reached out and slapped Caleb lightly on the cheek. "Reaves!"

Caleb frowned and groaned but didn't wake up straight away. Joshua took his attention away from the younger mans face and searched out the psychic's legs. Caleb's left leg was bleeding from a gouge in his left thigh from where the beam had dug into it. It looked painful and Joshua couldn't tell whether anything was broken. His gaze went back up to Caleb's face and saw that he was starting to wake up.

Caleb felt the hand leave his cheek. He could feel someone hovering and he knew that it was Joshua. His legs were throbbing now that the pressure had been released and he was disturbed that he couldn't seem to be able to move them.

"Josh." Caleb croaked as he came into full awareness again.

Joshua rolled his eyes at the shortened use of his name. No matter how many times he told Caleb, the Winchesters and hell even Bobby that his name was Joshua not Josh they persisted in shortening it. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Caleb looked at the older man skeptically. He was flat on his back covered in dirt and dust and couldn't move his legs. He thought it was plainly obvious to anyone that he wasn't okay. "I'm fine."

"Of course you are." Joshua sighed. Caleb was always fine. "I need to find a way out of here okay…so…"

Caleb waved a hand in the air dismissing the blonde hunter. "Go Joshua." Caleb frowned up at Joshua when the older man didn't move. Reaching out Caleb could tell that Joshua was worried about him. That was something new.

"I won't be far."

"Will you …" he couldn't stop another cough from interrupting him. After a couple more attempts to clear his throat Caleb continued. "…just go!"

"Fine but try to stay at least semi conscious. I don't want to become the prey of one Dean Winchester."

Caleb just smirked and waved the hunter away again with a lazy hand. Joshua wasn't much wrong about Dean hunting him down. The younger hunter would probably come after Joshua even though it wasn't the guys fault. Dean was guarded around people he wasn't sure of and he got the impression that he didn't always know what to make of Joshua. Dean didn't always totally trust him. When it came down to people that Dean cared about the most the kid didn't trust anyone but his immediate circle. It was hard to decipher where Joshua actually sat with all of them. Caleb was positive that if Dean knew the truth about what happened to Caleb while in Joshua's care all those years ago, his trust for the older hunter would be even less. But Caleb never had any intention of willingly telling any of the Winchesters.

His mind wandered to the Winchesters, wandering where they were and what they were up to, looking for their father no doubt. The man had been elusive for the past six months and not even Caleb had been able to contact him. Something big was coming. He could feel it and John going missing was just the beginning. Things were going to get worse from here. He'd had the feeling since Dean had first called asking if he had heard from his dad. Now Sam was back on the road with his brother but not without tragedy. His girlfriend … Jess … had been killed by the same thing that had destroyed both their families. Another reason Caleb had that sense of impending doom. Sam's girl dying on the same night as Mary Winchester twenty two years later was not a coincidence. Caleb Reaves didn't believe in coincidences.

"Caleb." Joshua was back. "Are you with me?"

"Yeah man." Caleb sighed tiredly.

"I have good news and bad news." Joshua informed him, wiping sweat from his dirty forehead.

"What?" Caleb decided answering in single words was enough for now. He was so tired and it was taking all his effort not to give in to sleep. He was shivering. Damn it was cold.

"Well the good news is that I can climb out of here."

Caleb frowned. "Bad news?"

"I can't get us both out of here. I'm gonna have to climb out and call for help."

Caleb shuddered. For some reason he really didn't want to be left alone. He wasn't buried alive like he had first feared but it still felt closed in … a house had just literally fallen on him. There was also the added fear that he still couldn't move his legs of his own free will. Sure they hurt like hell if jarred but not being able to move had him uneasy. He wasn't going to show all these emotions to Joshua though.

"What …" he swallowed thickly for what felt like the hundredth time. "… what are you still doing here then?"

"Well the thought did pass my mind that leaving you down here could be beneficial but like I said I'm a hunter I'm not so keen in being the hunted." Joshua joked to ease the seriousness of what he was about to do. "Will you be okay if I leave?"

Caleb chuckled, hoping that Joshua didn't pick up on the nervousness. "Dude, if it's between staying down here with you or you leaving and me getting out of here then no offense but … get out of here." He croaked.

"Okay well." Joshua was reluctant to leave. When he saw Caleb's eyes fall close once again. He placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder and shook the injured man.

Caleb's eyes snapped open again. "Dude, you haven't left yet?"

Joshua rolled his eyes and ran his hand over his blonde hair. "I'm going. Help will be here soon I promise."

Caleb nodded and watched as Joshua moved back towards the new hole in the first floor. Caleb noticed for the first time that there was actually standing room now and Joshua had made a makeshift stairs. Joshua looked back once more before turning back to the task at hand, leaving Caleb with his wandering thoughts in the rubble of the broken decrepit house. Caleb hoped that Joshua got help to them fast because he could already feel sleep starting to claim him.

TBC ...

* * *

Okay well the next chapter is the last and those gorgeous Winchester boys make their appearance!. It will be up soon :) Reviews are looked forward too hehe ... again hope your weekend has been a good one so far :D 

Tara x0x


	4. Thanks

**Authors Note: **Well guys this is the last chapter of this little story. I hope it's been enjoyable and that i did a good job on Joshua and Caleb :D**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4. Thanks**

_"__He__'__s down there __…"_

"_Son, can you here me?"_

"_His legs … pinned … earthquake …"_

"_Caleb …Caleb …"_

"Caleb?"

The first thing he realized was that wasn't Joshua's voice. He felt heavy and could hear an annoying beeping. He wasn't lying on the ground anymore either. That had to be a plus.

"Caleb … you awake? Hey … hey man, open your eyes." Nope, definitely not Joshua's voice. That sounded suspiciously like Sam Winchester's soft worried voice. "Caleb?" Damn that kid was insistent.

Caleb thought the best thing would be to try and open his eyes. He had always hated hearing that worried tone in Sam's voice and it was even worse when it was directed at him. His eyelids felt heavy but with a little bit of good old Reaves determination they fluttered open to be greeted with the concerned face to go along with the voice. Sam was hovering over him and Caleb had the sudden feeling that the kid had lost all sense of personal space while being away at college.

"S-a …" Okay that first attempted hadn't gone so well. He still felt like he had been eating dirt. "S-sammy." He smiled dopily when his second attempt at speaking Sam's name was successful.

"Hey man, how're ya feeling?" Sam asked moving back slightly as Caleb woke up further.

"Like a house fell on me." Caleb rasped.

Sam chuckled. "I'm not surprised. You had us worried but the doctor seems to think with a time you'll be alright."

"My legs?" Loss of use of his legs had been one of his biggest fears once he had realised his situation. Caleb didnt do sitting around on his ass.

"Your legs will be fine man although they'll be a bit painful for a while and you wont be allowed to walk on them for a while, doctors orders." Sam clarified and took in Caleb's breath of relief.

"Sawyer?"

"He's got a nasty bump to the head and has looked better but he got off pretty lightly."

Caleb snorted. "Typical."

"What were you doing there anyway?" Sam seemed more relaxed now that Caleb was conscious. He reached behind him and pulled the chair to him and sat down by Caleb's bed. "Last you told us you were heading to Nevada."

"I was." Caleb swallowed painfully and Sam was standing again pouring him cup of water from the pitcher beside his bed and holding it out to the psychic. Caleb took a few sips through the straw before relaxing back into the pillows underneath his head. "I called Joshua to clarify something I heard about this cult in Nevada and he asked for my help since I was in the area." Caleb was amazed at how all the details had suddenly come back to him now that he was out of the house.

"There was an earthquake."

"Yeah, just bad luck. How long have I been in here?"

"Twenty four hours. Joshua called and we drove out. We only just got here like ten minutes ago."

"Where is Deuce? Usually he's doing the whole mother hen routine by now." Caleb shifted and winced as pain shot through his legs. He still didn't have much mobility. He tried wiggling his toes and a big smile graced his face when they moved.

"He's outside talking to Joshua."

"Josh's still here?" Caleb asked surprised.

"Yeah." Sam smirked. "Dean threatened to tell Mac that he got his only son seriously injured if he didn't stick around till we got here."

Caleb's laugh turned into a cough. "Sounds about right."

"I think he would have stayed anyway. I think he actually feels guilty."

Caleb sighed. "For once I have to say that this wasn't really Joshua's fault."

Sam's reply was cut of by the door to Caleb's room opening and Dean striding in with Joshua trailing behind.

"Damien, you're awake." Dean observed.

"I always knew you were a quick one Deuce." Caleb smirked and winked at Sam causing the younger Winchester to laugh.

Dean ignored the jab and walked up to lean against the side of Caleb's bed. "Haven't I told you that the whole wicked witch of the west thing isn't a good look for you?" Dean joked as Joshua walked around to stand on the other side of Reaves bed. The older man had butterfly clips holding a nasty cut together on his hairline and his hair looked disheveled.

"Have I ever told you how hilarious you are?"

"It's one of his many redeeming qualities." Sam quipped.

Dean looked at Sam insulted. "I don't believe anyone asked you Francis."

"Ahh the brotherly love hasn't changed I see." Caleb sighed. It felt good to be with both Winchesters again.

"Yeah, you can really feel the love." Joshua piped up looking a little uncomfortable when all three younger hunters stopped and looked at him. "Well I suppose I'm allowed to leave now … so I'll be on my way." Joshua walked around Caleb's bed and past Dean but stopped just short of the doorway and turned around. "I'm glad you're okay Reaves." He told him quickly.

Caleb nodded and looked at Joshua. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks for calling us Joshua." Sam smiled at the hunter trying to show his gratitude.

"No problem. I hope you boys find your father."

Dean nodded at Sawyer. He was starting to get uncomfortable with the seriousness of the conversation. Joshua gave them a parting nod before exiting the room leaving all three men quiet. Dean was the first one to break the silence.

"So did you manage to finish the spirit before you _allowed_ the house to fall on you?"

The End

* * *

Well thats it! I'm really i got the chance to write a Joshua and Caleb story because I'm in love with Caleb and Joshua grows on me more everytime Ridley or Tidia write him lol i definately like the guy now although that doesnt mean i dont want to throttle him sometimes hehe. Thanks for reading and every single one of your reviews are appreciated. Thank You all So much!!!!!!!!

Tara x0x


End file.
